codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return Of The Skidbladnir
Return Of The Skidbladnir is the third episode of season 9 and the 193rd episode of Code Lyoko. Plot One day at Kadic Jeremy and the others were talking about their next mission on how to track Xana and get rid of him for good. Aelita and Jeremy have been working all week and they have told Ulrich Odd and Yumi that they had manged to rebuild the Skidbladnir since it was destroyed by the Kolossus after the events in Down To Earth. Everyone was shocked and they were glad to go back to riding the Skid once again. Jeremy and everyone soon headed for the factory to test out the new improved Skid. Later that day at the factory Jeremy sended everyone to Lyoko to the new Skid. 'Soon everyone was already to go and Jeremy was connectioned online to the system and soon they were testing out the Skid and it was awesome and it had improved itself and Odd was saying that Jeremy and Aelita were great and they made it awesome. Jeremy soon saw trouble as a tower was activated in Sector 5 where they just came from Jeremy soon told everyone about it and Aelita soon turned the Skid around and it made it's way back to Lyoko but as soon as they got to the door to Lyoko when all of a sudden something bad happened. Xana had somehow blocked off the group and he had sended a firewall after them to block them from coming back so he can get Aelita and trap her forever. Then XANA appears in his robot body and then explains about how the Marvolence cult had made him stronger and had influenced him with new and more sinister ideas and laughs as he summons some robotic zombies after the group. The Zombies destroy the new Skid as XANA laughs at them because he has the upper hand. XANA escapes as the firewall and the Zombies handle the rest of the warriors. XANA enters the human world. Meanwhile Mei Lei and Yukino are plotting ways to get the every so nosy Elizabeth "Sissy" Delmas in trouble to protect the gang from her. Illya then plays a video game with his pen pal from Libya. The pen pal from Libya thinks Sissy attacked him and panics which later on Mr. Delmas arrives and yells at his daughter because she attacked a couple of new students. Then XANA arrives and brainwashes Sissy as Sissy accompanies him. Mr. Delmas then expels his daughter and immediately decides to send her back to her mom's house. William meets Yukino, Mei Lei, Illya and his pen pal from Libya who introduces himself as Alli-Kada and they form a new group of Lyoko warriors to save Ulrich and the others. Then they free Ulrich, but they could not free the others until they rebuild the Skidbladnir to free them. William believes that this could be a foreign entity preventing this. William promises to free the others if he gets the chance. XANA returns to Nepal with Sissy and his army, XANA's mysterious boss congradulates XANA and XANA's minions for recruiting a replacement for William. Then XANA's Mysterious boss reveals himself. Trivia * Despite the Skid being seen in previous seasons this episode follows after the events from season 7. Category:Code Lyoko Reborn